Power Rangers: Gold in Space
by PowerRangersFan
Summary: What if Andros and Karone had a little brother? He becomes the Gold Space Ranger and helps Andros in his journey to find Zordon and their missing sister Karone. He also knows that in order to find Zordon and Karone, they need some help. From TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. AU. Sisterly Ashley/OC, Ashley/Andros. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am starting a new story because I'm having writer's block for The Power of Night and this just came into my head so ta-da!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Power Rangers In Space. I only own my OC's**

PROLOGUE

On the distant planet of KO-35, a battle was being waged. On one side, Dark Spector's evil apprentice Astronema and her forces of Quantrons. On the other, KO-35's army and 3 figures clad in Red, Silver and Gold. Red and Silver were fighting off a monster and Gold was fighting off a squad of Quantrons when it happened. "This isn't too hard." I, Gold, grunted. I then notice that Red got knocked back and Silver is still fighting the monster when the monster starts to spark. "No, he's going to self-destruct" I mutter as I fight off more Quantrons. "Go! Save the others!" Silver shouted before the monster blew up, taking Silver with him. "Zhane! No!" Red cried out, rushing over to the body. I run up next to him. "Andros, we gotta get him to the megaship. It's his only chance." I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up and nods, grabbing Zhane's body. We call our Galaxy Gliders and fly to the megaship. We land and go straight to our cryogenic chamber where we place Zhane so he can recover. "We gotta find out what Astronema's going to do with Zordon." I said to Andros as we pilot the ship out of the system. "I can do it. Meanwhile, keep searching for Karone" Andros said, looking grim. I close my eyes at the name of our missing sister. "Alright. See you in a couple days." He runs out to the Galaxy Glider chute and I watch him leave. "I think we're going to need some help." I said aloud to no one in particular then got an idea. "Decca, bring up footage of the Turbo Rangers from Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story will have sequels. Lots and lots of sequels. But only if you review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Power Rangers In Space. I only own my OC's**

6 months later,

I'm sitting in a chair, lazily piloting the Megaship when Decca's alarm goes off. "Red Space Ranger detected. Quantron fighters tailing him" I sit up and begin to pilot towards Andros. I see out the window the Quantron fighters. "Decca, get ready to fire on my mark." I watch carefully as Andros gets closer until we get a clear shot at the fighters. "Fire!" The megaship shoots off two beams which destroys the fighters. "Yeah!" I run to the Galaxy Glider chutes where Andros was just coming up. "What did you find out?" Andros starts walking to the bridge, not bothering to demorph. "What's wrong, Andros?" He turns to me. "Get the cloaking device ready." I nod and run off to the reactor where the cloaking device was. "Why won't he tell…." Decca's alarm goes off again. "Nasada shuttle detected. Tractor beam engaged." I frown. "Why are we bringing in a Nasada shuttle?" I finish setting up the cloaking device which is supposed to go off in 10 minutes. I run to the bridge before stopping after hearing some noise

"We're not going to fight you!" An unfamiliar male voice said. "Why are you on this ship anyways?" A voice I identified as Andros questioned, grunting from the obvious punching and kicking he was doing. "Look, this isn't going to help. We just need-" A second male voice said before the ship rocked. "Damn, why didn't the cloaking device…." Judging by the sound of footsteps, Andros must be heading up to the bridge. _This'll be a good time to introduce myself. _I walk around the corner to find 5 people. Actually, 4 people and a robot. There was an African-American male in a torn gray with red outline shirt, a Hispanic male in a torn green button-up shirt, an Oriental female in a long-sleeve pink blouse, and a Caucasian female in a yellow t-shirt along with an unfamiliar robot. I clear my throat as they all turn to me. "Who're you?" The African-American said, obviously the leader. "Name's Logan. Gold Space Ranger" The four looked surprised. "Ranger? But aren't you….Never mind. I'm TJ" TJ pointed at himself. "Carlos" He pointed at the Hispanic. "Cassie." He pointed at the Oriental. "And Ashley." He pointed at the Caucasian. The robot made a bunch of beeping sounds. "Oh, and that's Alpha 6" TJ added. "I could fix him if you want." I said, making them all look surprised. "Please. He's our friend." Ashley pleaded. I kneel by Alpha 6, ready to open him when the ship starts to tilt. "No. The ship's…." I don't finish the sentence as the ship bumps hard into the ground and we all hit the wall. I stand back up, rubbing my head, when I see Andros standing there. "Logan, come on." I walk to the spot next to him in the elevator. "The rest of you, you can escape through the outer escape hatch…" TJ stops the doors from closing. "No. We're coming with you."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger. What will happen next time on Gold in Space?**


End file.
